Power Rangers Mystic Force Next Generation
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: There is an evil which is very powerful, who wants to take good magic and make it bad, now the world needs hope, that evil wants to take over the world, that evil is embodied in a man, a man who is the real evil personified, now the world has the Power Rangers Mystic Force, which has new members


There is an evil which is very powerful, who wants to take good magic and make it bad, now the world needs hope, that evil wants to take over the world, that evil is embodied in a man, a man who is the real evil personified, now the world has the Power Rangers Mystic Force, which has new members

**Derek Hammond**

**Red Ranger**

**Personality: he is very isolated and lonely, does not much like being in a group is like a lone wolf, is distant, seems cold but it is not, is aggressive, a little violent, is a tragic hero, intense emotions , is blamed for all the problems, is a bit grumpy, is grumpy, somewhat competitive**

**Physical Appearance: He is tall in stature, is 1.83, is high, almost translucent white skin, her eyes are green, is robust, is muscular, very handsome, his eyes is pervasive and intimidating, thin mouth, cleft chin**

**Powers: Pirokinesis**

**Matt Evans**

**Solaris Ranger**

**Personality: is a cheerful guy, is outgoing and sociable, kind, is friendly, very good, is kind, good-hearted, he helps others, is very passionate, loyal, is sane, has good willpower , healthy, normal, is a kid friendly, kind, friendly, funny**

**Physical Appearance: a tall stature guy, is 1.76, is high, your skin is white, his eyes are blue, her hair is short, black, lean, friendly smile, look intimidating, is handsome, youthful**

**Powers: Powers based on the sun, And The Moon**

**Remy Moore**

**Yellow Ranger**

**Personality: a boy is outgoing, sociable, is honest, it is a little thief, but it's good, is a good guy, is seductive, loves playing poker, is an anti-hero, is competitive, it's funny**

**Physical Appearance: A boy from a high height, is 1.82, the highest being, is white, his eyes are green, her hair is short and smooth is medium brown, handsome, lean, but is a bit robust**

**Powers: Electrokinesis**

**Bobby Olsen**

**Green Ranger**

**Personality: A joker guy is sarcastic, has black and acid humor, it's funny, it's hollow head, it's fun, is the life of the party, he adds comedy is funny, laughs always, is a bit bipolar, is absurd, fun-loving, humorous soul is**

**Physical Appearance: a tall stature guy, is 1.80, is high, he is handsome and cute, their eyes are blue, his skin is white, his hair is short brown medium is thin, look good**

**Powers: geokinesis**

**Alice Matthews**

**pink Ranger**

**Personality: She is very outgoing and sociable, is very rebellious, wild, very stubborn, does not mince his tongue, she talks too much, not his tongue, his mouth does not measure, is headstrong, very spirited, is flirty**

**Physical Appearance: She is a woman of average height, is 1.66, median is not very high, it is white, his eyes are blue-green, his hair is long and wavy brown with golden highlights, shaped nose, nose small is beautiful**

**Powers: Aerokinesis**

**Katherine Forbes**

**Purple Ranger**

**Personality: She is very shy and introverted, very quiet, is silent, is modest, it is retracted, it is closed, she loves being alone sometimes is discreet, she is very innocent and almost naive, very curious , she has trouble saying his feelings, is very awkward, very unsure of herself**

**Physical appearance: she is a girl with short stature, is 1.56, is low, your skin is white with a slight tan tone, his eyes are brown, his hair is long and brown is smooth, profiled nose, thin eyebrows , look timid, uncertain smile, youthful appearance, nice**

**Powers:control of white magic**

**Amy Hammond**

**Blue Ranger**

**Personality: She is very responsible, mature, she is outgoing and sociable, a good person, overprotective younger brother Derek, she is warm, sweet and tender, is kind and friendly, intelligent, likes to be in group , is quiet, is relaxed**

**Physical appearance: she is of average height, is 1.61, is average, is almost translucent white, his eyes are a light blue, her hair is long and smooth black color, she is voluptuous, has curves, their bust is prominent , has a big butt, nice**

**Powers: Hidrokinesis**

****In A Place Of San Francisco/California

Saturday was the day, a group of boys were walking through a park, and a girl was walking her dog, everything seems normal, is a normal day, the sun is shining, the day is beautiful, but there were in unusual tremor, and stood trembling, the girl with the dog is Katherine Forbes, she notices something strange, and goes to see what is happening, but quietly approached, there was a huge hole in the ground too, she is frightened away, but a man appears to the front, she falls to the ground, the man had a dark green cape and a mask, she was scared when she saw him, the guy was, and attacked people in the park, Katherine runs terrified with dog

-can not be, the Nightmare King has been released, we are now in danger, he is attacking the defenseless humans, we are going to do, Husband- Anika said scared

-Anika my love, quiet, I know this is horrible, but you have to look for six young to help, they will be the new Power Rangers, only six will think, I will call them, which were chosen to be this great mission, save the world and destroy the Nightmare King- Erik told his wife for her to calm down a bit

About 6 guys were on a picnik, were playing with a racket, but something strange happens, one would call attention to something in the park, and about, the others follow him, came over and saw a large, rustic cabin, and they knock on the door, and opened one, they came to the place, is very different inside than the outside, and a man of 1.90, approached them, they were scared, but scared stopped

-Who are you, and they do here, and as demons entered here- Erik Said Angry

-Hello We are, Derek Hammond, Amy Hammond, Alice Matthews, Remy Moore, Bobby Olsen and Matt Evans, and not what has happened, but alive his hut, caught our attention, and knocked on the door opened by itself, so here we go, called us to approach something here, and we Sorry- All that man salute, and presented to him, and told what had happened, and apologized, they were sorry for what they did

-Hey guys, you are the only ones who dared to enter here, are brave, you are the new Power Rangers Mystic Force, you are the 6 I was looking for, I'm Erik Kerr, and sorry for being angry, they will defend the city , and destroy the Nightmare King, Derek're the red ranger, Matt you are, the ranger solaris, Remy you are the yellow ranger, Bobby you are the green ranger, Alice you are the pink ranger, and you're the blue Ranger Amy- Erik greeted the six guys, and talk to them, was presented to them, apologized for being upset, and gave them their metamorphic Watches, and sent them to save the city


End file.
